The high desirability of cargo carrying capacity in passenger vehicles is evidenced by the fact that pickup trucks are among the most popular selling motor vehicles in the United States. Pickup trucks are particularly desirable and well suited for carrying a wide variety of cargo, particularly compared to other non-commercial passenger vehicles, because of their rear payload beds. The cargo carrying abilities of pickup trucks may be used in a wide variety of applications from commercial to personal.